


Midterm Blues

by girlwithaplan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst about Bitty's grades, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, He Cares So Much, Implied Sexual Content, Jack Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mentions of Sex, no actual smut but they bang each other, they are so into each other it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaplan/pseuds/girlwithaplan
Summary: Bitty gets some less than stellar midterm grades and Jack makes him feel better. Unrepentant fluff.





	

B, D, D, C, C

Bitty should probably pick his jaw up off the floor, but he can't help himself. Two D's in one semester? How did this happen? He knows he's not a great student, but he's been getting by with B's and C's and a rogue A for three semesters and now this. His throat feels tight, but he forces himself to take a deep breath so he doesn't panic. 

It takes him a second, but he realizes on a second look that one of those D's is from biology (he did bomb that midterm after all ) and one is from English. That one throws him for a minute until it hits him: the group project. Their midterm in American Literature, which Nursey had recommended for his lit credit, had been a goddamned group project and he was the only one prepared. The professor was nice enough, but she had warned them that the group project grade would be a result of the group effort. Bitty wanted to scream in frustration, but since he was at Jack's apartment and thus surrounded by adults and not other students, he just groaned. 

Venturing a look back at his laptop, he noticed a C in French and it almost made him cry. He'd been trying so hard, he even studied over Christmas break. French 2 midterm was an oral exam, and Bitty had definitely fucked it up. He could remember the professor's disappointed face and he just wanted to break something. 

He settled for another frustrated, "Ugh!", and got up to bake something, anything to keep his mind occupied. While he was banging around the kitchen angrily, he didn't hear Jack unlock the door and come in until he heard a concerned, "Bits?" and turned around to find Jack watching him with wide eyes. 

Bitty knew he wasn't mad at Jack but the genuine concern grated against his already frayed nerves and he spat out, "I'm fine, Jack." As he continued making a racket in the kitchen, he could feel Jack watching him and then heard a small click and his heart dropped into his stomach. 

When he whirled around, Jack was frowning at the computer screen Bitty had left up like an idiot. After studying the webpage for a few more seconds, Jack began typing and didn't look up. There were so many emotions swirling in Bitty's mind that he had to steady himself with a hand on the counter. He was angry with himself and his classmates. He was embarrassed at how stupid he felt for the low grades. He was upset because he'd been putting in so much effort with no result. He was afraid about his spot on the hockey team and his scholarship. 

The sound of Jack shutting the laptop brought Bitty back to reality as Jack looked over at him and said, "We're going out. What shoes do you want?" He said the last part as he walked down the hall  
to the bedroom and Bitty squeaked out, Sneakers?" and Jack nodded. 

Bitty plunked down in a chair and Looked down at himself, checking his long-sleeved Samwell shirt for errant stains and considering changing to longer shorts when Jack reappeared and knelt down in front on Bitty. His big hands carefully slipped Bitty's feet into his shoes and did up the laces. Breath caught in Eric's throat as he watched, knowing he should protest, but so shocked the words wouldn't come. When he was done, Jack patted Eric's shin gently and got to his feet, offering him a hand up and practically dragging him to the car. He opened up the passenger door for Bitty before hopping into the driver's seat and taking off.

He was so thrown off by what was happening that Bitty didn't notice the car's incessant beeping until Jack said, "Bittle, you need to buckle up," and Bitty hurriedly complied. After a few minutes of silence, Jack asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Sighing, Eric shook his head, "Not yet." Jack nodded and shortly they pulled into a movie theatre parking lot. But, Bitty noted to himself, not the one they'd been to before. This one looked newer and he dutifully followed Jack out of the car and vaguely heard him ask for two tickets to a movie. He shook his head when Jack asked if he wanted popcorn and walked with Jack to theatre 10.

"What in the world?" he wondered aloud, turning to Jack, who was grinning widely. "Neat, eh?" he said, gesturing to the theatre seats. The seats in this particular theatre were recliners. The whole room was full of row up on row of plush, black reclining seats. Bitty didn't know such a thing existed before now but he was on board. 

Jack spoke as he lead Bitty down the stairs and to their seats, "A couple of the guys today were talking about how great this recliner theatre was and I thought you would like it too." He sat down in a chair and Bitty sat next to him and said, "Jack, this is great. Why aren't all theatres like thi?." Jack chuckled and hit a few buttons until he got his seat moving to a nearly flat position and looked over at his boyfriend, "Well, the tickets are a few dollars more, but it seems worth it to me." 

They smiled at each other and Jack reached out a hand to cup Bitty's cheek, and Bitty knew what he was trying to say. You can talk to me, his gaze said, but Bitty's throat felt tight again. Jack stroked his face lightly before pulling his hand away and turning to the screen as the previews started. 

Bitty tried to pay attention, he really did, but he still hadn't calmed down from earlier. His foot was bouncing incessantly and he was chewing his nails until Jack gently pulled his hand away from his mouth and laced their fingers together. Eric tried to hold himself still, but the panic was rising in his chest again, making him tense. He squeezed his eyes shut, but a few tears slipped out anyway.

Jack pulled his hand to get him to look up and Jack's pained expression at seeing Bitty's tears was almost enough to break the floodgates. Bitty felt Jacks fingers leave his and watched as he messed with the buttons on his chair until he was in a more or less seated position, with the leg rest out in front on him. Jack let his arms fall open at his sides and raised an eyebrow at Bitty. Without a second thought, Bitty got up and climbed onto Jack's lap. 

He pressed himself into the warmth of Jack's body and let Jack adjust him into a position that was comfortable for the both of them before wrapping his arms around Bitty and pressing him in close. Eric was warm and comfortable and almost had his breathing back to normal when Jack bent his head down and whispered right into  
his ear, "It's going to be alright, Bits," and that was it. 

Turning his face into Jack's shirt, Bitty finally let the tears fall. He cried quietly and Jack held him. 

Eventually, Bitty calmed down but Jack didn't loosen his grip. So they stayed snuggled close through the end of the movie. After it ended, the both straightened up silently and walked out, hand in hand but still not speaking. The silence continued until they were back in Jack's apartment. Bitty sat on one end of the couch and Jack on the other and asked, "Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" 

After a deep breath, Eric admitted quietly, "I feel so stupid." Jack made a sad noise and scooted closer. "Why?" he asked, gently resting his hand on Bitty's thigh. "My midterm grades," Bitty answered with a touch of bitterness, "I know you saw them, Jack, and I just can't believe I did all that work for nothing!" He hid his face in his hands and continued, "I failed the bio test and the group project on Tom Sawyer was horrible and my French oral test was just a mess and I don't want to lose anything because I can't get my shit together, you know?" 

He looked up and Jack was nodding, brow furrowed in concern. "I just," Bitty exhaled loudly and shook out his hands, "I don't know what to do." He could feel tears welling up again, but he willed them back down. Jack got up abruptly and returned with a note pad and a pen, which he placed on the coffee table before turning to face Bitty. 

"First, you are not stupid," he said with such certainty that Bitty had to believe him, "Grades don't determine how smart you are. And you are so smart, Bits. Don't think you're not because of a few setbacks." Lord, Bitty thought, how did I end up with this sweet boy? A single  
tear escaped and Jack leaned forward to brush it off and kiss Bitty's cheek with so much tenderness it made Bitty's heart ache. 

"Second," Jack said, grabbing the notepad," we can make a plan to fix it if you want to." Bitty sniffed and nodded, moving closer to Jack to see what he was writing. 

1\. Bio

"You can ask Ransom for help or to point you to a tutor." Jack suggested, writing on the paper carefully so Bitty could read it later. "That could work," he agreed. Jack flashed him a smile before continuing. 

2\. Tom Sawyer 

"I took that same class," Jack told Bitty, tapping the pen against his chin, "and I am willing to bet they still have extra credit for lit classes. Usually it's easy like a book report or maybe another presentation. Could you do something like that to bring up your grade?" Bitty was already looking up the syllabus on his phone and added, "Yep you're right, honey. Extra credit I can do so write that down." Jack did and Bitty almost kissed him but he knew his boyfriend would want to finish their task first. 

3\. French 

"This one's not as easy, but hear me out," Jack said and scribbled something down in the notepad and handed it to Bitty. He took it from Jack warily and read the words, "Keep up the improvements," and nothing else. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Jack who rushed to explain himself, "I looked at the actual numbers on your grades, Bits, and that C is almost a B. You've tried very hard and it is paying off, just slowly." 

When he finished, Bitty noticed Jack's hands twisting nervously in his lap and set the notepad and pen back on the coffee table. "You really think so?" he asks, ducking his head to catch Jack's eye. He's met with one of Jack 110% Zimmerman's looks that Bitty calls passionate; it's an intense look, but it's so clearly full of love and pride that it melts Bitty's frustration away. 

"Of course I do," Jack says, reaching out to take Bitty's hands in his, "I'm very proud of you." This time the compliment makes Bitty grin rather than tear up and he launches himself across the couch at Jack and kisses him. "Thank you, sweetheart," he says, arms wrapped around Jack's neck, "for everything today. I needed it." Jack's hands rub up and down Eric's back and he replies after a moment, "I wanted to make you feel better. And help you as much as I could." 

Bitty kisses him again, can't help himself, and whispers,"You always do." Jack kisses back enthusiastically and breathes a "love you," into Bitty's ear as he works his way down to his neck, kissing and biting gently. Bitty gasps his own "I love you" many times that afternoon, on the couch and the bed and in the shower. 

Late that night, he and Jack are lying naked together in the bed, spooning, too tired to do anything more. "Jack?" Bitty breathes into the still air, stroking Jack's arm where it's looped around his waist. He gets a muffled hum in reply. "What movie did we see today?" 

Jack laughs so hard he nearly falls off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else been to one of those recliner theatres and lost your damn mind? My small town self had no idea they existed until I visited friends in NYC. I like to think Bitty would feel the same as I did about the comfiest way to see a movie outside your own home.


End file.
